I Just Want To Be Mad For A While
by beegirl
Summary: It's my first songfic. Please be kind!


A/N: I got this idea on the way home from work today. I honest to God have no idea if it's been done. Please don't kill me if it has. Lyric's are by Kelly Lovelace/Lee Thomas Miller and off of Terri Clark's CD Pain to Kill. Oh and for everything to kind of correlate to the song, AJ's still Admiral and head of JAG. Yeah.here's hoping. (  
  
Last night we went to bed not talkin',  
  
'Cause we'd already said too much.  
  
I faced the wall, you faced the window.  
  
Bound and determined not to touch.  
  
"I can't believe that you railroaded me like that!" Sarah Mackenzie- Rabb yelled at her husband as they walked in the door of their house. It had been a rough day in court and the evening was not looking much better. A Petty Officer aboard the Patrick Henry had been accused of trying to sell drugs to an undercover DEA agent. Harm was on the defense and Mac was presiding. It was the first time since their marriage that they'd met in court. Things went as well today as they had years previous. "I railroaded you? You kept agreeing with the prosecution's objections every time! I couldn't get a word in. I had to do something Mac." Harm Rabb yelled back. Both of their children, 3-year-old Casey and his big sister 6 year old Heather stared at their parents. "Here they go again Casey. Should we call Uncle AJ?" She asked as they headed towards the living room. "Nah. They'll get over it soon, I hope. At least we got to eat out though." Casey told his sister as they were ushered up the stairs to wash up for bed.  
  
"After that last stunt you pulled in the court room to "get a word in edge wise, I can't believe you'd even suggest that I railroaded you, Captain!" Mac said, using the best authoritative voice she could muster. Both Casey and Heather stopped in their tracks. "Uh oh." Casey whispered. Mom hardly pulled rank on Dad. Both children knew that their mother had about half year seniority over their father. "Are you pulling rank on me Colonel." Harm said, in what he hoped was a nice way. Things were getting out of hand fast. "Don't even try it mister. You get to put them to bed. Goodnight." And with that, Mac turned and went into their bedroom and shut the door. The argument was tabled for the night. When Harm reached the bedroom 15 minutes later, Mac wasn't facing him. It was going to be a long night.  
  
We've been married seven years now.  
  
Sometimes it feels like 21.  
  
I'm still mad at you this mornin'.  
  
Coffee's ready if you want some.  
  
I've been up since five, thinkin' bout me and you.  
  
And I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to.  
  
Harm woke up the next morning to discover that Mac wasn't in bed next to him. Glancing at the clock next to his side of the bed he noticed that it was 530. It's too early for her to be up. He thought as he gathered his robe. Checking to make sure that Casey and Heather were still sleeping he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Coffee's ready if you want some." Mac told him as she read the paper. "Still mad at me I see." Harm said, noticing that she didn't look up from the paper. "What ever gave you that idea?" She asked, continuing to read the editorials. "I don't know Mac, maybe because you're more interested in Dear Abby than me? Was our argument really that bad?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
Mac sighed. "Not amount of Dear Abby is going to make last nights argument go away Harm. It was bad. Not since the first time we met in the courtroom as judge and attorney have I felt this angry. The Admiral wouldn't have allowed it if it weren't for the fact that Harriet went into labor and there was no one else." Mac explained as she flipped the page. She couldn't look at him. She knew the minute he whipped out that damn smile, she'd forget about why she was so mad. It was the same reason all those years ago. "Mac." Harm drew out. "Harm, you have no idea how it makes me feel when you criticize my every thought do you?" She blurted out.  
  
Harm stared at his wife. "Sarah, despite what you think I wasn't criticizing you up there. You weren't listening to the facts at hand." Harm began, but Mac stopped him. "Stop right there. We aren't even supposed to be talking about this case right now. I'm going to go wake up the kids and then shower and head in. I'll see you later." She dropped the paper and stood with Harm following her three seconds later. "Mac, I don't want to end this conversation where it is." Mac turned slightly. "Well we're going to have to table it for now." With that she walked up the stairs.  
  
I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
  
My love for you will never change.  
  
But I ain't ready to make up  
  
We'll get around to that.  
  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
  
Please don't' make me smile.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while.  
  
As Harm drove the kids to preschool later that morning, he thought about the conversation. He'd tried to be objective to the fact that his wife was the judge, but this is how he was in court. She knew that. She knew the play-Harm stopped suddenly. That was it. She knew him and all of his tricks, just like the last time and she wasn't going to put up with it, just like the last time. He smacked the steering wheel of the Lexus and pulled into the nearest grocery store. "Daddy why are we stopping?" Heather asked. "Cause Daddy was a complete jerk last night and yesterday and most likely this morning and has to make it up to Mommy." Harm said as he unbuckled the kids for the quick run in. As they made their way into the store, Harm heard the music playing over the loudspeaker and stopped to listen for a brief second.  
  
Well, now you might as well forget it.  
  
Don't run your fingers through my hair.  
  
Yeah, that's right, I'm bein' stubborn.  
  
No, I don't want to go back upstairs.  
  
I'm gonna leave for work, without a goodbye kiss.  
  
But as I'm drivin' off, just remember this.  
  
I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
  
My love for you will never change.  
  
But I ain't ready to make up  
  
We'll get around to that.  
  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
  
Please don't' make me smile.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while.  
  
Hearing that song, Harm had it all figured out. Well he hoped he did. He grabbed some flowers and herded his children back to the car. He'd have it all planned out after court today. If he made it through court without Mac killing him first that is.  
  
"Petty Officer McDonnell, this court finds you not guilty of the charges and specifications within. Just watch your back next time. This court is adjourned." Mac said as she hit the gavel for the last time that day. She was so glad that this particular trial was over. It was time to get onto other things. Specifically some making up. She thought as she headed back to her office. She was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers waiting for her. Realizing that they were from Harm, she couldn't help but smile. She opened the card and was surprised to see her daughter's handwriting.  
  
Mommy  
  
Daddy said to tell you that it's ok if you want to be mad for a while. He'll still be here when you're done. He also said to tell you that he's sorry for not figuring it out sooner. Just between you and me though Mommy, I think Daddy's a little silly. He spent the entire rest of the trip to preschool singing some song about being mad. Uh oh. Daddy's wondering why it's taking me so long to write this out. I better go. Daddy says he loves you  
  
Heather, Casey and, of course Daddy.  
  
Mac stepped out of her office and went to find Harm. She was surprised to see him outside. "Whatcha' doin flyboy?" She asked as she sat next to him. "Just waiting for my beautiful wife. Hi." He said, taking her hand. "Hi yourself. I got your note." She said, handing him the card. "She wouldn't let me look at while she wrote." Harm said as he scanned it. His flyboy grin spread across his face as he read that last part. Mac couldn't help but smile at that. "Remind me to teach our daughter the better part of secrecy, ok." He asked her. "Later. I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad anymore." "Was it the flowers?" He asked, knowing full well it wasn't. "Nope. Not the flowers. But it took you long enough to figure it out flyboy." Mac told him as she took his hand. "Well, you hold my playbook and my heart Ninja Girl. I'm sorry I forgot that." Harm said as he brought their hands to his lips. "I'm sorry I pulled rank on you last night." She countered. "It's ok. You were mad for a little while and now we're ok." He told her. "Yep. What say we go pick the kids up early and head out for an early dinner?" "You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
  
My love for you will never change.  
  
But I ain't ready to make up  
  
We'll get around to that.  
  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
  
Please don't' make me smile.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while.  
  
I just want to be mad for a while. 


End file.
